The Drawbridge—A Simon Snow Fanfiction
by BrightYoungThings
Summary: I knew he was mad at me, but it wasn't my fault this time, it wasn't like I asked him to come looking for me. And either way I took little pleasure in his anger, because now I was trapped on the other side of the drawbridge with none other than Simon Snow. All characters belong to Rainbow Rowell, I'm just borrowing them. Inspired by the stories Fangirl and Carry On
1. Chapter 1

All Simon Snow characters belong to the author Rainbow Rowell. I do not own any of these characters, I'm just borrowing them.

 **Chapter One**

 **Simon**

We only had two years left at Watford, and I Penelope and I were trying to figure out what we could do to make this year memorable. I knew we still had our eighth year, but I wanted to get a head start, just in case Baz and the Old Families decided to kill me before I finished school.

Of course, I didn't tell Penny that last part. She would probably just go on a rant about me being "The Chosen One" and "The Most Powerful Mage That Ever Lived" and she would tell me that I "could kill the whole magical world if I tried hard enough."

"I'm not trying to kill the whole magical world," I told her, "I'm just trying to stay alive long enough to defeat the Humdrum."

"Oh, come on, Simon. You know I didn't mean it like that," Penny sighed, turning the page in her book. She had this weird multitasking power where she could listen to a conversation and read at the same time, and she still absorbed all of the information she needed.

I wondered if she used some kind of magic. That was possible.

Anyway . . .

We were in the library now, and I was talking to Penelope while she read some book about pixies. ( I assumed she was trying to find a way to get rid of her roommate, Trixie.)

The only problem was that we couldn't find anything exciting we could do to make this year memorable.

"What if I just kill Baz and defeat the Humdrum early?" I asked. "That would be pretty memorable."

Just then I heard a snicker from behind me and turned around to find none other than Baz himself.

"If you're going to plan to kill me," Baz said, "you could at least find a more private place to plot. Otherwise it's going to be an epic fail and everyone will laugh their asses off."

And so our seventh year began.


	2. Chapter 2

All Simon Snow characters belong to the author Rainbow Rowell. I do not own any of these characters, I'm just borrowing them.

 **Chapter Two**

 **Baz**

Snow is an idiot. That's really all there is to it. He may be the most powerful magician and the Mage's Heir, but he's an idiot.

But he's also my roommate. And over the years I have kind of started to . . . well, it kills me to say this, but I have kind of started to think of him as a friend.

He looks worse than he usually does at the beginning of the year. He always looks too skinny. It's worse this year. His skin is pale and you can see his bones. His elbows and cheekbones are too pointy and there are dark bluish gray circles around his red-ringed eyes.

But what does that matter to me? It doesn't. Not really.

Dev and Niall were waiting for me when I got here. They always know which day I'm coming. I always arrive two days before classes start, so Snow doesn't have enough time to follow me around and figure out my plans to torture him, but he has just enough time to know I'm planning _something._

Anyway, this year the first time I saw snow was in the library with Bunce. They were planning some kind of ridiculous scheme that involved killing me a year early, just to get it out of the way.

The first stop I made after I saw them in the library was the Wavering Wood. I already missed the woods at home, filled with deer and squirrels and practically every other animal you would normally find in the woods. The Wavering Wood was filled with magical creatures and I wasn't that cruel. Unless it was the Merwolves, then I would drain every last one of them if I had the chance. And if they didn't taste so horrible.

It was already starting to get dark by the time I left the Wavering Wood, so I lit a fire in my palm and navigated my way out. I don't usually go into the Wavering Wood unless I had some evil plan in the makings, usually one that involved Snow.

I walked around the Football Pitch and _that_ was when I remembered. The drawbridge went up after the sun set. I didn't think I was in the forest that long, but it must have just gone up because Snow was standing on the other side, looking up at it hopelessly.

"Snow?" I called out.

He turned around. He had his hands shoved into his pockets and his jaw was clenched. I knew he was mad at me, but it wasn't my fault this time, it wasn't like I _asked_ him to come looking for me. And either way I took little pleasure in his anger, because now I was trapped on the other side of the drawbridge with none other than Simon Snow. _The Chosen One,_ and all that.


	3. Chapter 3

All Simon Snow characters belong to the author Rainbow Rowell. I do not own any of these characters, I'm just borrowing them **.**

 **Chapter Three**

 **Baz**

"This is all your fault," Snow was saying. "If you hadn't been here plotting or scheming or whatever it was that you were doing, neither of us would be stuck with the other on the wrong side of the drawbridge."

I knew that when Snow started a rant, really all you could do was wait until it was over. Arguing with him only made him go on a longer rant.

"Are you done yet?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"No I—" he swung his sword around wildly. He had called for it as soon as he saw me coming from the Football Pitch. "Yes," Snow sighed. "I'm done now."

"Alright, my turn." I didn't give him time to argue or stop me before I went on a rant of my own. "It's none of your business _what_ I'm doing when I'm away from school, so it shouldn't matter what I'm doing when I'm in school." Snow opened his mouth put I put my hand up to stop him. " _And_ I think it's punishment enough—for both of us—getting stuck outside of school for the night. I could honestly write a novel with a list of all the people I would rather be spending the night with. Dev and Naill—obviously—I would rather spend the night with the Goat Herd and that Trixie girl your Bunce friend always rants about, Bunce herself, and Wellbelove, and—"

"Alright I get it," Simon sighed. Then, almost as an afterthought, he added, "And leave Bunce and Wellbelove out of this."

I sighed, sitting back on the crisp Autumn grass and watched as Snow swung his sword around, grumbling and growling the way he always did when something wasn't going his way.

"It's no use, Snow," I said, sighing again. "You growling isn't going to change the fact that we're stuck out here for the night."

Snow turned to me, growling again.

It went on like that for a good ten minutes before Simon gave up and collapsed onto the grass next to me, panting. He pushed a golden lock back from his forehead. He usually shaves his hair in the summer, and as the school year progresses it grows into a floppy mop that sticks up every-which-way, but this year he was already in need of a new haircut.

"Come on then," I said finally getting to my feet.

"What? Where are you going?"

"If the Humdrum wants to kill you," I said, already walking away through the Great Lawn, "we should at least make him work for it,"

"What?" Snow said again.

"You know, you aren't very bright for being The Chosen One," I sighed. "What I'm saying is this—if you don't want the Humdrum to kill you in your sleep, don't sleep out in the open. You're practically _asking_ him to come kill you."

Snow was still looking at me as if I was speaking a different language. "Where are we going then?"

"The Wavering Wood," I said simply, disappointed that I had my back to him. I wanted to see his reaction—I'm sure it was priceless.


	4. Chapter 4

All Simon Snow characters belong to the author Rainbow Rowell. I do not own any of these characters, I'm just borrowing them.

 **Four**

 **Simon**

"If you think I'm spending the night in The Wavering Wood—with you, of all people—you are terribly mistaken," I said, still following Baz past the Football Pitch. We were almost to the Wavering Wood now.

"Well, you're welcome to sleep with the Merwolves, if that would make you feel better."

I don't know what it is, but something must have happened with Baz and the Merwolves, because he hates them. With a passion.

"There has to be some kind of spell," I said.

"Not unless you want them to take your wand before school has even started," Baz said.

"I don't think The Mage would take my wand if he knew I was trapped out here with a vampire," I pointed out.

Baz stopped walking abruptly. "What are you talking about, Snow? There are no vampires in The Wavering Wood, if that's what you're afraid of."

"Not _in there,_ " I sighed. "I'm talking about _you._ "

Baz just turned back around and lit a fire in his palm before entering the woods. I assumed he was trying to prove that he wasn't a vampire, just by lighting a fire. Either way, I knew he was. It was kind of difficult to keep something like that from your roommate.

 **Baz**

He knew.

I mean, I had a feeling he did. After our fifth year. I had a hard time sneaking away that year, and it was one of the worst. Snow wouldn't stop following me around, but I _had_ to drink.

I was surprised he hadn't taken this to The Mage yet, the way he did with everything else that was a potential threat to him. I'm sure he'd have a field day if I got my teeth pulled and my wand snapped. He'd have a whole room to himself and he would cross me off of the list of things to "take care of" or whatever.

 **Simon**

Baz was quiet as we entered The Wavering Wood, and I would say that was uncharacteristic, but that wasn't necessarily true. He was always suspicious and quiet, which always made me think he was plotting something—and most of the time he actually was.

"Snow?" he said quietly. We were a good ten feet into the woods now and the fire hovering above his palm did little to light the space around us.

"Yeah?" I whispered back. There was something about the dark and quiet around us, that made me think we should be whispering. Apparently Baz thought so, too.

He opened his mouth to say something, then thought better of it and closed it again. "Never mind. Start gathering branches, I'm going to start a fire."

"I don't think starting a fire in the woods, is necessarily the best idea," I admitted as we reached a small clearing in the woods.

"I'm not going to start the forest on fire, Snow. Calm down." Baz sighed.

I went and gathered an armful of fallen branches, taking them to the clearing where Baz sat, waiting for me. I dropped them at his feet, then went off to find more, staying close to the cracking sounds of Baz snapping branches and starting a fire.

The autumn leaves crunched under my feet as I gathered another armful of branches.

Baz and I didn't talk much, we just sat and watched the fire, leaning against tree trunks. Eventually I heard Baz sigh and I looked up at him—his face flickered from the light of the fire, shadowing his eyes. But I wasn't afraid of him. I was never really afraid of him.

I was afraid _for_ him.


End file.
